


Fiala the Wendigo Girl

by HeroFizzer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, blowjob, doggy, forest, in heat, public, wendigo girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A young man finds himself lost out in the woods, separated from the rest of his hunting group. He's quite surprised when he sees a purple haired girl who turns out to be part wendigo, all too eager to jump on his bones due to being in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys?! Where'd you run off to? This isn't funny guys, that damn bear better not have gotten you!”

As John walks around the open woods, he sifts through pine trees slightly taller than himself, trying his best to find his hunting buddies. The day was meant to be a means of bonding their friendships together while their daily routines have somewhat taken a hit to their social lives, but unfortunately for him his friend Randy had to try and shoot for a high risk reward by grazing a bear on the shoulder, then failing to have it step on the trap set just for the beast. Considering how epic that backfired on them, he does at least hope Randy is food for the forest creature and lasts it until its next hibernation season.

After a while, John stops, squatting down on the ground as he feels it's time to give up his own hunt for his friends. He just figured with them all wearing the orange safety vests that they might be handy for spotting one another, but at this rate the hunter realizes he has to stay in one spot rather than scurrying about to find them. Any more searching, and they're all bound to get lost.

“Goddammit, Randy...” John grumbles to himself. “This is why we all agreed to aim for something like deer or rabbits, but no, you had to get cocky and think a brown bear rug is gonna look fine in the den that you're never gonna have...”

As he finds himself talking aloud to break the silence in the forest, John picks his head up, hearing a rustling come from a nearby set of bushes. Suspicious, he grabs the double barreled rifle that's been hanging on his back, preparing it to blast at whatever comes out from behind there. “Hey, come on, whatever you are, just come out...” John says, holding the rifle up to aim for the shrubs. “Randy, if this is you trying to be a smartass again, I WILL shoot first and ask questions later, and no court in the district is gonna blame me for it!”

The rustling continues, with John trying to see through the scope on his rifle just what could possibly be hiding behind there. With no other response, John pulls the trigger, and...

Click! Click...click click...

“...And I don't have my ammo in there...” John grumbles to himself. The hunter reaches for his backpack, ready to pull out a box of ammunition for his gun, hoping to get a decent catch for the sake of making this trip worth it. Just before he can pull the bullets from the box, John hears something hop out from behind the bushes, looking up to see what his prey is. To his surprise, it comes running right at him, and at such a quick speed he can't make out what it is. All he knows is that it's rather tall, has antlers, and is coming right for him.

With little time to react, John gets one single bullet into the rifle's barrel, holding it up ready to fire at the running object. By the time he's ready to aim, the creature has already tackled his midsection, the wind knocked out of his sails just seconds before he's slammed into a tree. With his rifle dropped and his back in severe pain, John looks down at his chest to see that it's...a woman. A woman with no clothes on to speak of, short yet sharp black antlers resting atop her violet hair, her forearms and lower legs covered heavily in hair, and animal-like claws on her fingers and toes. When the girl looks up at him with her golden eyes, she gives him the same astonished look as he has, her cheeks flushed while breathing heavily against his chest.

“Y-You're...naked...” John grunts, having no other things to say about the mystery girl before him.

“I-I was born naked, so there!” says the purple haired woman, squatting down before the hunter. “I'm sorry about this, I'm really really sorry, but I kind of need to use this right now.”

“Use...what? What are you talking ab-WHOA!” John's eyes widen as she unbuckles his belt, letting his pants drop down onto the leaf covered dirt. The girl yanks his boxers down next, allowing her to see his ten inch shaft as it slowly rises up due to the mixture of fear and arousal. “Wait, okay, whoa! You're going way too fast here, I don't even know your name!”

After the girl licks her lips with interest in his rod, her furry hand wraps around his member, her breath reaching his bell while he grunts from the sudden pleasure jolting into his spine. “My name's Fiala,” she finally speaks up, “I'm a wendigo, I'm in heat, and you have what I need, so just stay where you are and let me have this.” Before John can protest anything further, the wendigo girl has his crown shoved between her lips, her tongue furiously lashing away at the flesh while she gets a good taste of human meat. Still against the tree, John groans as his dick hardens up, while Fiala's mouth slowly engulfs his entire member inside her mouth. As she bobs her head along his rod with ease, the hunter can at least admit that she's definitely done this before, though he pauses to wonder if it's with wendigo men or any other humans before him.

Fiala pulls back after a few minutes, with large strands of saliva bridged between John's dick and her mouth. “Oh yeah...” Fiala says, brushing her drool off her lips, “that's the stuff, that's just what I need right now.” She licks the salty flavor of John's dick from her lips, using her furry hand to rub her spit into the hunter's skin, all while he watches on with heavy breath. Though he's confused and conflicted on what he should even do in this situation, the human has to admit that this is nothing like how he imagined his day to be going. All the same, he's grateful that he isn't in Randy's shoes after the attempt to kill that bear.

Back to his cock goes Fiala's lips, the purple haired wendigo swirling her tongue around his shaft. This manages to relax John a bit more, the hunter finding this assault less alarming and more wonderful the more aroused he gets. He breathes heavily while his shaft twitches about in her mouth, her deep hums vibrating against his skin. The huner's veins pump hard while Fiala rubs her tongue against them, enjoying the piece of meat while it suffices for her needs. But even John can tell this isn't all for him, as her furry hands move away from his cock, gliding against her stomach down to her surprisingly smooth crotch, where she digs her claws inside her folds to rub away inside herself.

While it's hard to see from this angle, John can still see the ground beneath Fiala growing wetter, with the dirt under the leaves dampening up. The fallen tree stars are also getting hit by what the hunter believes to be her fluids, figuring out right away that her pussy is begging to have that cock inside her. “Hey, did you...did you want me to help you with your pussy?” he finally asks.

After popping his cock out of her mouth yet again, Fiala slurps up the saliva that's dribbled onto her mouth, looking up at him with a smile. “I thought you'd never ask!” she says excitedly.

“I mean I didn't think that was a problem, you kinda tackled me without asking...anyway?” When he looks back where Fiala had been kneeling, the hunter spots her crawling back behind the bushes, wiggling her butt in his direction before disappearing entirely. Her furry hand does stick out, her claw curling in to tell the hunter he can join her back there.

All too eager to please her, John kicks his pants off his ankles, rushing to the bushes to meet with the wendigo girl. When he sees her ass in his face, all the while her flushed face stares back at him, John sucks on his lower lip as he stares on at her wet pussy, which is all too ready for him to take. As he gets into the bushes with her, John prepares his cock, guiding it into the wendigo's snatch and pushing between her folds, hearing a loud gasp coming from her mouth. "Hhhhhoooooo my god, it feels so good…" Fiala says, her eyes rolling back from the tight squeeze he makes. "It's so big, but I love it! I love that feeling so much, just pound my ass hard!"

As John thrusts his hips hard against the Bendigo, he imagined how intense het arousal must be while she's in heat. By the heavy panting the purple haired monster girl makes, she must have needed this so badly. The dirty talk is a nice hint to the hunter as well. Whenever his tip presses against her cervix, he grunts audibly, gripping her hips tightly while pushing her back against his groin, all the while the wendigo grins widely, her toes curling up while her claws dig into the soil they male love atop. As beads of sweat start to grow on his skin, John exhales deeply, fanning himself by flapping the collar of his shirt to get some air inside.

After some time has passed, John teaches around Fiala for her alluring wendigo melons, squeezing them gently while kneading away at their softness. As he plays around wirh her breasts, the wendigo girl hums in a higher pitch, her body tensing up as she grows closer to her release. Sucking on her lower lip, Fiala kneels upright, pressing her sweaty back against his shirt, wrapping her arm around his neck as she stares back at her as best she can without stabbing him in the eye with her antlers.

"I'm getting close…" she says in an exasperated tone, her breath moisturizing onto John's skin. "Im getting so close, please…pleade let me cum, pretty please, let me cummmmmph!"

As if giving in to her plea, John tweaks at her nipples, causing Fiala to quiver from such a sensitive maneuver. His hips begin to pound harder against her ass, his cock sliding easily inside her snatch now that her juices work their magic as a lubricant for his thickness. The wendigo's irises shrink as she grows closer to that feeling she's had all day, growling thrpugh clenched teeth. "Cum! Male me cum! Please please please…Ah! There! Hrrrrrgh!"

Fiala's body quakes as she releases her vaginal fluids, the clear liquid sputtering out around John's dick while the soil grows wet at her knees. Out of instincts, the purple haired wendigo pulls away from the hunter's cock, pivoting on her knees to face him even as she squirts more juice out of her muff. To his surprise, the monster girl pulls him in for a kiss, even trying to slip him some tongue while his lips remain shut. The hunter wonders if he should return the tongue action, or just remain as he is while she lets loose.

The question goes unanswered as Fiala ends up pushing John onto his back, the wendigo kneeling on top of him as she puts his cock back in her snatch. "You didn't think I was going to leave you with a set of blue balls, did you?" Fiala asks, laughing lightly as she rocks her hips atop him.

"Oof…you could've just sucked me off…" John groans, his cock twitching away inside the wendigo cunt.

"Now that part is for me." She says seductively, leaning over John with her cheeks further flushed. "Why else do you think I'm in heat?"

Before John protests, Fiala bucks hard against his lap, the hunter groaning as his cock gets further to the end of its stiff status. Once it reaches its peak point against her cervix, the young man knows that he's prepared to burst.

As Fiala drops herself hard atop John, ensuring his tip manages to poke inside her reproductive organs, John groans loudly as his seed blasts away inside her body, all while the wendigo rubs at her clit for one last orgasm. While she has no idea how much is spilling inside her, she swears to herself that it must be enough to tide her over from her heated status.

With his balls drained, John's body goes limp, staring up at the circle of blue sky created by the trees surrounding them. Fiala pants happily after experiencing her second climax, rubbing at her lower stomach where her organs are located. "Thank you…" says the naked wendigo.

"No…problem…" says the exhausted hunter.

"John? John! Was that you?" John sits up, hearing his name called out. It's one of his friends, though not Randy, shouting for him. Before he tells that to Fiala, he realizes that he's now alone behind the bushes, half naked while his pants and hunting gear are by the tree where the wendigo had sucked her off.

As he wonders where she went off to, John jolts from his spot on the ground, rushing to his pants before his buddies find him pantless. Surely they'd have a lot of questions for him, although the hunter still has plenty for himself, like whether or not any of that was even real…

Once John has his pants back on, he rushes to meet with the source of the voice, all while a pair of golden eyes watch him from behind a tree, using her furry claw to play with her oozing snatch.

"Damn you…" Fiala says. "You were too good…I want you so badly now…"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since that odd moment in the forest, and as he makes his way to his apartment from his car, another work day under his belt, he can't help but feel that the whole experience was just a haze.

Getting lost in the woods had been one thing, separated from his friends was another, but then to meet a girl with antlers, hairy forearms and legs walking naked in the woods using him to relieve herself due to being in a mating mood? That couldn't have possibly happened. He just isn't that lucky enough for something like it to be real.

Even so, as he makes his way to his apartment, he can put it behind him. It's not as if he's going to run into a wendigo girl ever again in his life...

"Wait, what the hell?" John asks, staring at the door as he reaches for his keys. The door to his apartment had been opened up, as indicated by the crack that let him see inside. He recalls closing it all the way and locking it up, even triple checking like he does every morning. Maybe someone picked the lock and snuck inside, but even so they've done a terrible job of hiding their tracks.

Slowly making his way inside, John panics, praying that whoever let themselves in didn't decide to stay. He has no enemies to think of, and there's nothing he owns that could lead anyone to believe he's worthy of being robbed. So who else could it possibly be?

Taking one look at his kitchen, he stared at the multiple meats that are thrown onto the floor, with giant sized bites taken out of them. Whether it's raw or leftover, John can clearly see they hold a large appetite. As he wonders just what can even eat in such a manner, his ears perk up as he hears sounds coming from his bedroom. Realizing that whoever trespassed is still here, John grabs his shotgun for safety, ready to shoot if he must. Stepping closer to the door, he realizes that the sounds are rather feminine, almost familiar to his ears. It certainly sounds like the source is humming a tune...at least at first. When he realizes that it is, in fact, moans of pleasure, he throws away all pretenses for safety and opens the door, readying his shotgun to fire.

"What the FUCK is-" Before he can even finish that sentence, John drops his gun as he sees a familiar purple haired woman sit up on his bed, her legs shut tightly while she looks in horror at the doorway.

"Oh! Oh thank goodness it's just you..." Fiala sighs of relief.

"Y-You?!" John shouts, still in disbelief. "You're...you're real, right?"

The wendigo girl pinches her skin with her claws, wincing in response. "Yup, I'm real. I would think fucking my brains out a week ago would have clued you in that it actually happened."

"But...here! Now! How?"

Fiala giggles, amused at how flabbergasted the hunter is. "Simple, I followed your scent not long after. Then I sniffed out the tires to the truck you and your friends traveled in, managed to find your scent from there, and then I found myself here."

"And the door?"

The wendigo grins, holding up a single finger to show off her claw at the end. "It was a pain trying to get it all the way through the mechanisms, but at least I didn't break it off."

"Oh god..." John sighs, sitting down on his bed next to the purple haired woman. "Okay, I guess if it's you...and you actually exist...it's fine. I thought it might have been a break in or something."

"Nope, just me!" Fiala says cheerfully. She hugs John from the side, the young man doing his best to lean his head away from her antlers. "And I get you all to myself once more."

"H-hang on a sec!" John says to her. "I need a minute to process this! I thought...I thought you were in heat and stuff last time I saw you."

"I was." Fiala says adamantly. "And I still am. You...you have a good dick." She bites down on her fingertip, smiling while her cheeks light up. "In fact, you sort of left me with more desire. I couldn't really let you go. Why else do you think I sought you out? And what do you think I was doing before you barged in here so suddenly?"

"So that moaning was...you were masturbating." John says, putting two and two together.

Fiala nods. "Yup, and I was having fun thinking about the last time I had you wrapped around my finger."

John stays silent for a moment, having a rather dark thought. "Out of curiosity, what was your first thought seeing me with my shotgun? Between the first time and just now."

"It's...really hot." Fiala replies, covering her cheeks with her hairy hands. "It just gets my adrenaline running, and I'm very, VERY much in need of your dick!"

As she starts to unzip his fly, John can't help but laugh. "Well, if it's any consolation, I've been thinking about you a lot. I didn't know whether to think it was real or not, but hmmmmm!"

"Does that feel real?" Fiala teases, giving his rod a squeeze when she pulls it out of the fly. She uses her hairy hand to tug on his fleshy member, even using the claw on her thumb to tease at the urethral slit.

“It feels real, all right...” John responds, inhaling out of concern with her pointed tip playing around such a sensitive part of his member.

“Good.” she replies. With her thumb removed from the crown, Fiala removes herself from the bed, squatting before John while she rests her hands on his thighs. She stares up at him while she seductively licks his tip, watching him wince and exhale while her tongue plays around with him. It brings a smile to her face, seeing him act much more relaxed in comparison to what was a more abrupt and sudden meeting in their last encounter. 

She manages to slide her lips down his schlong, taking her time to swallow it while working her gag reflexes as it slowly starts to reach her throat. She pauses to take a deep breath before moving further down his rod. John watches on, undoing the belt and button on his pants to help Fiala access his erection better, while her claws start to slowly dig through his work pants. He can certainly feel the sharpness pushing through and pressing into the skin, although it does something to him that he never expected, arousing him to the point he grows as stiff as possible without bursting in her mouth.

Her mouth works wonders on John's cock, the wendigo girl bobbing her head along it while John closes his eyes, breathing heavily over the matter. With her tongue swirling around the thickness, Fiala gets a good taste of the young man on her taste buds, recalling just how it was a week prior. He did seem a bit cleaner in comparison, but she can still get a whiff of musk coming from his balls.

“Mmmmph, hang on...” John says, slowly pulling his dick from Fiala's mouth. The wendigo looks up at him in confusion, watching as he stands up, helping the purple haired woman to her feet as well. “I feel like I should be returning the favor, you're in more heat than I am.”

“Well, yes, but-OH!” Fiala finds herself shoved onto the bed, with John now being the one to kneel before her. He brings his tongue against her folds, flicking it away while he hears heavy panting coming from the wendigo girl. Her cheeks turn red already, a sure sign from the young man that she's in more heat than he could anticipate. A week will do that for her, he supposes. As he slides into her muff, he hears Fiala whimper, her hands grabbing his hair while the claws dig into his scalp. Much in the same way she swirled her tongue around his member, John twists his around her tunnel, pushing against the walls while collecting the juices that drip along the way.

“Oh god...” Fiala says, pushing John against her crotch. “Yeah that feels good...that feels REALLY good.” She sucks on her lower lip, eyes rolling back as the human male makes an attempt to push deeper into her cavern. As he continues to lick at the inside of her pussy, John finds his cock throbbing, his stiffness held onto even after he had Fiala stop blowing him. He feels the urge to mate with Fiala once again, just to make sure it all wasn't just a mistake the last time around.

The wendigo girl appears to have the same thought, as she pulls John by the hair, rough grunts escaping his lips while she does so. The purple haired being brings his face to meet hers, leaving a few pecks on his lips and cheeks while breathing through her nostrils. She rests their foreheads together, panting through her open mouth as she tells the hunter, “Fuck me...fuck me hard, and fuck me NOW!”

Given her heavy arousal, John isn't about to complain. She helps him atop the bed, laying him next to her before mounting his lap. She grabs hold of his cock, rubbing the knob against her folds while she sucks on her lower lip. Once it's inside, Fiala moans like she's in heaven, slowly squatting down on John's dick before jutting her hips forward, with his member rubbing against her cavern walls. She rests her hands on his abs, brushing her claws under his work shirt before pulling it up to reveal his torso. The wendigo licks her lips, satisfied with the shape that the hunter is in, as it pleases her vision quite well.

John breathes heavily, grabbing hold of Fiala by her hips to better take control of the pace she takes. He can feel the claws against his skin, though thankfully the wendigo is soft and gentle with her touch as they barely leave a mark on him. His eyes sit on her chest for a while, watching as they bounce in rhythm with her light thrusts on top of him. He can't help but enjoy the view of such an oddly cute creature rocking her hips against his rod, amazed that someone so out of the ordinary can be this interested in him and his cock. It really did feel like a dream come true.

Fiala leans over John, her hands now resting on his chest while she stares down at him. Her hips buck slightly harder against his member, the veins throbbing away at her tunnel while her juices continue to drip. They act as a lubricant, smoothing out John's cock to make the sexual penetration that much better, although by now both parties have become well adjusted to one another. The wendigo girl squeaks when John's bell pokes at her cervix, causing Fiala to cover her mouth as her face turns red. The young man can't help but laugh, finding her behavior adorable.

“H-Hey, don't laugh!” she says, looking down at the smiling human. “I can't help it if it felt good!”

“I know, but your reaction was cute.” he replies, to which Fiala responds by covering her cheeks, smiling like a goofball over what she takes as a compliment.

“Stop iiiiit!” Fiala whines, unable to handle such a compliment.

As John continues to laugh at her behavior, he manages to roll over, holding Fiala close to him while doing so. The human takes charge of things as he stands at the edge of the bed, now leaning into her for another kiss. He and the wendigo hold each other close, their eyes shut as they embrace one another while the hunter brushes his crotch against hers even as his cock remains within her snatch. He uses this to push himself within her tunnel, hearing her humming voice echo into his mouth while her hairy hands hold him close. Her juices start to drip out between the folds, even as the human rod occupies the space within, dampening the bed sheets. Neither one is all that concerned over it, as they just rather have each other for the time being.

Fiala manages to turn her head to pull their lips apart, the wendigo staring up at John with great intent in her eyes. “I...know this must seem a little unorthodox,” she begins, “but I really want to see how you can ravish me. Just...make yourself dominant over me!”

It does sound like an odd request to the human male, but he attempts to do so regardless. Placing his knees on the edge of the bed, John forces Fiala's legs to roll back until they're over her head, then squats over her before driving his dick into her muff. The wendigo yelps as his tip hits her cervix rather sharply, as if trying to jam its way into her reproductive region. She sees the concern in John's eyes, shaking her head at him. “Don't worry about me,” she says, “just keep going, I can handle myself.”

John nods, thrusting harder at her snatch while she gasps from the impact. Her hands grip into the bed sheets, only pinching at the fabric while doing her best to avoid tearing into them. With the intense rhythm the young man makes against her body, it almost becomes hard for her not to rip into the seams, forcing her to try and grab onto something else in the meanwhile. She goes for her nipples, the claws pinching at them while she enjoys the ramming that John provides, her tongue hanging out of her open mouth. As her cheeks burned bright, John can see that her mind is going, overtaken by the heat she's been in for over a week. While it appears that his sexual pleasure towards her has been helping, he can only recognize that as the look of someone who continues to beg for more.

As he pounds harder into her crotch, jackhammering his dick into her snatch, Fiala starts to squirt her juices out, only little by little, although the hunter can guess that she's growing closer to the end of her rope. He seethes through his teeth, staring at the wendigo as her lips curl into a smile, even as her tongue continues to hang out. John finds himself amazed at how quickly that occurred, but even as his veins throb against her cavern, he doesn't appear ready to climax just yet, nor does he want her to orgasm. Thus, he decides to change positions once more.

John pauses, pulling his dick from Fiala's snatch for a brief moment. While the wendigo looks on immediately with begging eyes, the hunter is quick to roll her onto her hands and knees, placing his rod back inside her snatch. Fiala gasps due to how sensitive she's become after so much friction has been put into her walls, with John grabbing onto her antlers as he bucks against her backside. This causes the purple haired girl to wail, her eyes rolling back while she wears the same mindless grin as her tongue hangs out.

“Oh! Oh yes, like that, just like that, please keep going like that!” she shouts, panting heavily while her breasts swing along with John's thrusts. “I really love the way you fuck me, keep doing it! I'm getting close, so close!”

“Me too...” John responds, hissing through clenched teeth while he continues to pull on her antlers. Whether it's another thing that turns her on or it releases an aphrodisiac into her mind, John continues to hold onto them, thrusting as hard as he can into her shapely rump. Soon Fiala's walls squeeze in on his rod, tightening up around him while cutting off blood circulation. His shaft swells up for a moment, unable to hold back his urges while he pumps his hips anyway. Though it takes some time, the hunter finally hits his peak, and gives one hard thrust before releasing his load inside of the wendigo.

As John's load enters her hole, blasting against the cervix to fill her up, Fiala cries out as she grips the sheets tightly, her body quivering as she prepares to break the dam herself. Her juices dribble out around John's cock, dampening the sheets even more with her sexual fluids. John looks down, amazed at how drenched his dick has become from her. He can't even believe that she still cums even seconds after he made her do so, wondering just how pent up she's been since their last encounter. The hunter pulls his shaft out of the wendigo, with a few more strings of jizz landing on her tailbone. Fiala also rests her face on the bed, biting at the sheets while her ass swings back and forth until she's depleted all her fluids.

Fiala collapses, her arms and legs too weak to support her after such a climax. She rolls onto her back, laying on top of the dampened bed sheets while her breathes heavily. John rests next to her, hearing her giggle while her hand lays between her legs. “Goodness, that was fun!” she says with a sincere smile. “I hope we have more of that from now on?”

“What do you mean?” asks John.

“I was hoping I could stay with you.” The wendigo bites her lower lip, curling her purple hair around her finger. “I genuinely like how you please me, and I feel it's best to just be with you rather than go back to the forest.”

John laughs. “I don't mind it,” he admits, “but I do think we'd have to buy you some clothes if you're going to be part of society?”

The wendigo blinks at her human friend, a blank expression on her face. “Clothes? Is that what you cover your body with?”


End file.
